pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bulbasaur
/ |dexcekalos=080 |evointo=Ivysaur |gen=Generation I |species=Seed Pokémon |type=Grass |type2=Poison |imheight=2'04" |metheight=0.7 m |imweight=15.2 lbs. |metweight=6.9 kg |ability=Overgrow |dw=Chlorophyll |color=Green |male=87.5 |egg1=Grass |egg2=Monster |body=08 |evo= }} is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It evolves into Ivysaur starting at level 16. It is one of the three Starter Pokémon that can be chosen in the Kanto region. Biology Physiology Bulbasaur resembles a small, squatting dinosaur that walks on four legs, but bears three claws on each of its feet and has no tail. It also has large, red eyes and very sharp teeth. Its skin is a light, turquoise color with dark, green spots. It has three claws on all four of its legs. Its most notable feature, however, is the aforementioned bulb on its back, which according to its entry in the Pokédex, was planted there at birth. Characteristics Bulbasaur has a "bulb" on its back that grows steadily larger as it matures. This bulb contains a seed which uses photosynthesis to supply Bulbasaur with energy. Its bulb is also used to store the energy that the seed absorbs, which can be used when it is necessary. It is assumed that when a Bulbasaur collects enough energy in its bulb, it will evolve into an Ivysaur. Behavior Bulbasaur often rests in bright places so its bulb can absorb sunlight. It can be seen napping in bright sunlight. While it sleeps, the seed on its back catches the rays and uses the energy to grow. Game data Locations Spin-off game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset By leveling up Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= |-| By breeding Generation VII= Shroomish, Roselia, Turtwig, Grotle, Torterra, Snivy, Servine, Serperior, Cottonee, Maractus, Foongus, Amoonguss, Morelull, Shiinotic|75|100|10|Grass|Special}} |-| Generation VI= Shroomish, Roselia, Turtwig, Grotle, Torterra, Snivy, Servine, Serperior, Cottonee, Maractus, Foongus, Amoonguss|75|100|10|Grass|Special|Clever|1|4}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Lickitung, Lickilicky, Tangela, Tangrowth, Carnivine|120|85|10|Grass|Physical|Beauty|3}} *|Mudkip|65|100|20|Poison|Special|Tough|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= By TM/HM Generation VII (PE)= |-| Generation VII (SMUSUM)= |-| Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= By tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Battle animation sprites Appearances Anime Ash's Bulbasaur is exceptionally the strongest Grass-type starter Pokémon and becomes a peacemaker of both Grass and Water-type Pokémon in Professor Oak's lab. He strikes up his friendship with May's Bulbasaur when they are searching for the missing Poké Balls and he was also the one who teaches May's as they stay in the lab until she evolves twice in her evolutionary stages. In the XY series, It was later followed by Shauna's Bulbasaur and like May's Bulbasaur was used for the Pokémon Contests, Shauna's Bulbasaur was used for the Pokémon Showcase until it evolves into Ivysaur. *Nurse Joy's Bulbasaur *May's Bulbasaur *Gilbert's Bulbasaur *Shauna's Bulbasaur Known trainers with a Bulbasaur *Ash Ketchum *May (formerly) *Gilbert *Shauna (formerly) Manga Pokémon Adventures *Saur Trivia *Bulbasaur has two main distinctions: **Bulbasaur is known to be the first Pokémon introduced in the National Pokédex Order that is a genuine Pokémon. **Bulbasaur and its evolutions are the only -type starter Pokémon and it was the only basic stage starter to be dual-typed until Rowlet was introduced in Generation VII, with / . All other basic stage starters are single typed (although some become dual-typed after evolution). *Bulbasaur and its evolutions have the same species as Sunkern: they are all classified as Seed Pokémon. *Bulbasaur's shiny was originally an olive green color with a darker bulb color. In Generation VI, its olive green coloring was toned down to more of a light green. *A Bulbasaur with an English name couldn't be traded on the GTS without a nickname in Pokémon Black and White Because of the censor. *If a hack is used where you can transfer Pokémon from Generation VII to Pokémon XY or Pokémon ORAS, that Pokémon will turn into a Bulbasaur with a random Pokémon's cry. Etymology "Bulbasaur" comes from "bulb" and "dinosaur". Fushigidane is a combination of 不思議 fushigi (mysterious) and 種 dane (seed). Origin Bulbasaur resembles a small squatting dinosaur with a bulb on its back, but also strongly resembles a toad (which also sits in a similar squatting pose). Names in other languages *'Korean:' 이상해씨 (Isanghessi in Romaja) from the Korean words Isanghada (이상하다), which means strange and ssi (씨), which means seed. *'French': Bulbizarre from the French words bulbe (bulb) and bizarre (bizarre). *'German': Bisasam from the German words Bisamratte (muskrat) and Samen (seed). Gallery 001Bulbasaur_OS_anime.png 001Bulbasaur_OS_anime_2.png 001Bulbasaur_OS_anime_3.png 001Bulbasaur_AG_anime.png 001Bulbasaur_AG_anime_2.png|May's Bulbasaur 001Bulbasaur_AG_anime_3.png|Doing the Vine Whip 001Bulbasaur_Dream.png 001Bulbasaur_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 001Bulbasaur_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.png 001Bulbasaur_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png|Wearing a yellow scarf 001Bulbasaur_Pokémon_Super_Mystery_Dungeon.png 001Bulbasaur_Pokemon_Stadium.png 001Bulbasaur_3D_Pro.png 001Bulbasaur_Pokémon_PokéPark.png 001Bulbasaur LGPE.png Bulbasaur plush toy.jpg|Bulbasaur Pokémon Center plush toy Bulbasaur-GO.png Bulbasaur_GO_Shiny.png 001Bulbasaur PE.png 001Bulbasaur Pokémon HOME.png ca:Bulbasaur de:Bisasam fr:Bulbizarre it:Bulbasaur ja:フシギダネ no:Bulbasaur pl:Bulbasaur ru:Бульбазавр zh:妙蛙種子 Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Event Pokémon Category:Dinosaur Pokémon Category:Reptile Pokémon